gtafandomcom-20200222-history
A Rude Awakening
Locate D'Avanzo by visiting his previous D'Avanzo is not here. Try another He is not here either. Try the final Enter the and confront him. Take down }} A Rude Awakening is the last mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, given to the protagonist by Hsin Jaoming. Description Hsin tells Huang that his friendship with the Messina crime family is "in the toilet" thanks to Huang almost killing Jimmy Capra. Huang tries to convince Hsin that Rudy D'Avanzo has a recording of Capra talking to the FIB. Hsin tells Huang that there's no such recording, and that D'Avanzo has a longstanding vendetta against the family, and that he should just go kill him to get revenge and make amends for his mistakes. Walkthrough The player will need to go and investigate the three previous places he saw Huang: the Miss T shop in Middle Park East, the Glamor shop in Northwood and the Cindy's shop in North Holland. Go to all three places and stop by the entrance to see if Rudy's car is parked outside, if not, just go the next place. After finally finding his car, enter in the shop. Huang will hear a conversation between D'Avanzo and his assistant. D'Avanzo confesses to his assistant that he was tricking Huang into believing that Capra was talking to the FIB. Huang then confronts D'Avanzo, but when he opens the door, he's frozen in surprise. D'Avanzo is seen in a red dress wearing red lipstick, showing that he was a cross-dresser all along. Rudy yells at Huang "Fuck you! My father used to look at me like that! So fucking judgemental!". After the phrase, Huang is still shocked, and his assistant suddenly points a gun at him, saying "Stop judging my boss, you bitch!". Rudy tries to escape by car while the assistant stays to kill Huang. Huang escapes the assistant and goes after Rudy. Outside of the shop, ignore his assistant and go after D'Avanzo, just find a car, chase him and shoot his car until it catches fire, which causes Rudy to bail out, only to serve as an easier target. The mission ends when D'Avanzo is dead. A trick to easily complete this mission is to use a car to block Rudy's car before he tries to escape. Once the player finds his vehicle, don't enter in the shop right away, park the vehicle in front of Rudy's car and only then enter in the shop. This way, Rudy will not be able to drive away, so just go to his car, take him out of it and kill him. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Locate D'Avanzo by visiting his previous locations *Enter the store and confront him *Take down D'Avanzo Mission Replay Description "D'Avanzo was screwing with me. Capra wasn't the FIB rat! Those two guys have been fighting each other for years. D'Avanzo was just using me to get to him. Now Hsin's really pissed at me! ...I made D'Avanzo pay for that." Bugs *Sometimes after D'Avanzo yells that his father used to look at him like Huang did, there will be no more text in the cutscene after that point. This is random, but happens quite frequently. Trivia *The name of this mission is a play of Rudy's name, also a play on the plot, as Huang abruptly realized from Hsin that Rudy simply used him. *This is only mission in the game where Rudy doesn't appear as a boss. Gallery Rudy.png|Rudy dressed as a woman. IMG_1683.PNG|A Rude Awakening Walkthrough ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Hsin sends an e-mail to Huang telling him to meet him at his penthouse. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at Hsin's penthouse. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Hsin tells Huang that his friendship with the Messina crime family is "in the toilet" thanks to Huang for attacking Capra's men. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Huang tries to convince Hsin that Rudy D'Avanzo has a recording of Capra talking to the FIB. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Hsin tells Huang that there's no such recording. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS5.jpg|He reveals that D'Avanzo has a longstanding vendetta against the Messinas and he was using him as his muscle. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Hsin asks Huang to kill him immediately. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Leaving Hsin's penthouse. The player needs to go and investigate the three previous places he saw D'Avanzo. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS8.jpg|After finally finding his car, enter in the shop. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Huang will hear a conversation between D'Avanzo and his assistant. D'Avanzo confesses to his assistant that he was tricking Huang into believing that Capra was talking to the FIB. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Huang then confronts D'Avanzo. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS11.jpg|But when he opens the door, he's frozen in surprise... ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS12.jpg|D'Avanzo is seen in a red dress wearing red lipstick, showing that he was a cross-dresser all along. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Rudy yells at Huang "Fuck you! My father used to look at me like that! So fucking judgemental!". ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS14.jpg|After the phrase, Huang is still shocked. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS15.jpg|And his assistant suddenly points a gun at him. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Rudy tries to escape by car while the assistant stays to kill Huang. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS17.jpg|Chasing and killing D'Avanzo. ARudeAwakening-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}de:A rude Awakening es:A Rude Awakening pl:A Rude Awakening Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars